The overall goal is to study the licensing policies and practices of 12 academic institutions regarding their DNA-based patents. The proposed project is conceived as a pilot study that will test the feasibility of conducting a more comprehensive follow-up study of such policies and practices. Specific aims are as follows: (1) To provide a clear, concise definition of the phrase "DNA-based patents"; (2) to analyze DNA-based patents into subtypes, using categories that are useful for understanding the policies and practices under which they are commercialized; (3) to gather and publish precise, up-to-date information on the number of U.S. DNA-based patents held by all U.S. and Canadian academic institutions; (4) to invite the technology transfer offices of all institutions holding at least 25 such patents to participate in a pilot study of their patenting and licensing policies regarding DNA-based patents; (5) with the aid of a project advisory board, to select a representative group of 12 positive respondents for more detailed study of their licensing policies; (6) to provide the technology transfer offices of the 12 participating institutions with categorized lists of their DNA-based patents, and to solicit input on categories; (7) to gather detailed information about the licensing of DNA-based patents at these institutions through a questionnaire and follow-up interviews; (8) to analyze and publish the data that have been gathered, paying special attention to policies and practices regarding the licensing of DNA-based patents that were based, at least in part, on research supported by federal funding; (9) during the second year of the project, to select 10 patents or clusters of patents and to develop case studies that illustrate technology transfer based on DNA-based patents. At least one of these case studies will be focused on a research tool. (10) In light of the results from the pilot study, to consider the feasibility and utility of conducting a more comprehensive follow-up study of licensing policies and practices regarding DNA-based patents at U.S. and Canadian academic institutions.